City of heavenly fire
by Zomolu
Summary: book 5; heavenly fire. SPOILER! Clary's brother Sebastian has once again escaped his fate, and the clave is getting more and more frustrated. Without the method of tracing, with Jace infected by the angels flames, and Magnus out of the picture, can they find and stop Sebastian before he collects what he believes is his? Crappy summary ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**As mentioned in the summary, this is my attempt at writing "city of heavenly fire". Hope you'll enjoy, and make the wait for the real book a bit shorter. (A couple of seconds).. ;)  
**

**Anyways, this is a short starting chapter. If you want more, I will post more I guess :) Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, and I am not Cassandra Clare.  
**

* * *

Clary was sitting in Isabelle's room in the institute, clothing in piles on her bed and chair, lacy bra straps were peeking from drawers and weaponry was scattered around the room. Isabelle herself was seated on her bright pink bed, legs crossed and her hands in lap.

"So did you and Jace work things out?" she asked Clary, while reaching for a mug of coffee that sat on her bed side stand. Clary nodded, not wanting to elaborate her conversation with Jace. Some things where just private.

"Even though the clave has already down prioritized finding a cure for Jace" Izzy continued, "We could still look for one. We'll have Magnus to help us."

Clary didn't really know what to respond.

"Maybe we could talk Raziel into taking his heavenly fire back" she sighed, raising the mug to her lips.

"That's just a bad joke"Clary responded. "To change the subject, you must have a lot on your mind."

Isabelle shot her a quizzical look, and Clary rolled her eyes.

"That's my coffee your' drinking."

Isabelle looked down at the mug, like she was in denial of it being there. Then she shook her head and put the mug back on the bed stand.

"Sorry."

She then got up, and started searching for something in her messy drawers. When she remained quiet, Clary didn't ask what she was thinking. She, herself, had a lot on her mind.

Moments ago, she had been with Jace, in the institute's infirmary. They had talked, sure enough, figured things out. But it didn't change the fact that Jace was different now.

She, Clary, had done something to Jace with Glorius, the sword Simon had received by summoning Raziel. It was meant to separate Jace and her dark demon brother, Sebastian. And it had. But the fire of the sword, burning with a golden glow, had somehow transferred into Jace's body, making it awkward and stinging to touch him, even the slightest. She wasn't sure what it meant.

And the fact that Sebastian had gotten away once again, was not at all comforting. She hated her brother even more now, if possible, for hurting her Jace. For hurting Luke, his sister, for hurting her mother and for trying to hurt close to every being alive. She did actually catch herself in wishing he would come back for her, so that she could end it. Kill him. But of course, when this was what she wanted, it wasn't going to happen. Meanwhile, none of their attempts to track Sebastian had worked, even though Clary had destroyed his 3 dimensional flat, the night she stabbed Jace with the angel sword.

She couldn't help but think about her brother. His eyes so black, his pupils hard to distinguish, hard and cold. The blood of a demon ran in his veins, and it showed. He wasn't capable of feeling, of loving. Spending time with him, she had come to learn that Sebastian always faked feeling. Every happy laugh, every smile, was just fake. This was what Clary told herself. But there was a seed of doubt in her head. She had seen the change. When Sebastian had let his façade down, when Clary had told her she felt nothing for him, she had seen the loneliness in his eyes, along with the bitterness. Was one capable of feeling alone, if one was a demon?

"Hey, Izzy, I was wondering…" Clary began, but was interrupted by Isabelle's bedroom door opening quickly, revealing Alec. His jeans were torn at one knee, the edges of the fabric bloody, a fading iratze visible. Wearing only a grey t-shirt, his arms where filthy dirty, and covered in blood, as well as his hair and face.

"What in the Angels name have you been doing?" Isabelle demanded from under her bed, where she was currently searching for who-knew-what.

Alec, still standing in the door, his expression dark, didn't answer her question. Clary noticed trail marks under his cheeks, marks that came from crying. What had happened to him?

"Sebastian sent us a message." He explained.

"Sebastian?! What was it? What did it say?" Clary burst out. Isabelle was staring at her brother in disbelief, pausing her searching quest.

Alec took a couple of steps into the room, and with a sigh, sat down in a chair opposite Clary. Isabelle, looking worried, went over to sit on her bed. Alec was looking very distracted.

Clary shot Isabelle a questioning look, but Isabelle just shook her head, very slightly.

"Alec?" Isabelle tried.

Alec seemed to jump out of his trail of thoughts, his expression very odd.

"Sorry. As I was saying, he sent a message. Here at the institute. Maryse was the one who found it, and contacted the silent brothers.."

"So what did it read?" Clary asked impatiently, Isabelle shooting her a warning look.

"erchomai - I am coming"

Clary felt the blood drain from her face, and was about to reply, but then Alec continued.

"He sent us something along with the message", his voice barely a whisper now.

Clary's spine was giving her weird chills, and Isabelle was looking very white.

"What?" Clary whispered, knowing she really didn't want to know what he had sent them.

" A pair of Angel wings. Torn from a live angel." He told them. Then the 3 of them just sat in silence, listening to the rain pouring down outside.

This was the kind of sickness that her brother was responsible of. This was how big a monster Sebastian was. Clary could nearly hear Sebastian's voice in her head, as she crossed the room to peer out of the window. Erchomai – I am coming….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Firstly I would like to thank you all for your interest in this story! Thank you for taking your time reviewing, subscribing, favoriting, following or all of them. It really Means a lot to me. **

**I would have released this chapter long ago, but the saddest thing happened: My computer crashed, and with it all my files. I only just perchased a new one, and have been working hard to get something ready for you :) So i'm sorry for the wait! **

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

A hooded figure had arrived in the entrance hall. The space was damp, water dripping from several places in the ceiling. A single flower had broken through the rocky material several meters high, and had grown into a small green patch.

"Good evening" the figure greeted. "I'm here to speak with the Queen."

The fairy guard shot him a doubtful look, eyes the color of the brightest spring green.

"And who, might I ask, is requesting this?"

The stranger removed his hood from his head, his long slight fingers visible in a ray of moonlight.

"You may introduce me as Sebastian Morgenstein, fairy." He spit out.

The fairy's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the man. Suddenly nervous, the fairy gestured for Sebastian to follow him. Then he turned around, and walked into the narrow path which was curved out in the rock. Sebastian followed through the tunnel and into the Queens chambers.

The floors were pure silver, the walls the color of dark blood. Fireflies, tied to strings, had been twirled around big pillars, giving the room a dark luminosity. Roses in black vases filled the room with a sweet sent. The queens' throne was shimmering silver with streaks of black. Her dress made of red very thin material, glowing in a cool silver color.

Sebastian made his way up to her throne, and made a little bow with his head.

"Good evening Queen."

The Queen, beautiful as always, gave him a nod of respect from her seat on the throne.

"Good evening, most charming Sebastian." She greeted him, a snarling smile on her lips.

"Before we get to business, I must compliment you on your taste of decoration." Sebastian continued, "Your chambers do look exceedingly stunning tonight" he smoothly added.

The Queen gave a little hysterical laugh of satisfaction. The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitched upwards.

"You remind of Jace. " The Queen said with affection in her eyes. "Always the charmer."

"But most luckily for you, I am not Jace." Sebastian replied, his voice a little strained.

The queen acknowledged this with a small nod, and a satisfied smile, before moving on.

"Let us skip the formalities now. You already know, Sebastian, that I choose your side in this war. We, the fair folk, are willing to play out our role in helping you for fill your plans. As long as we are ensured a spot on the winning team. As long as you do not ask of us what you mustn't ask. These are my conditions. Are we in agreement?"

"I accept these terms, Queen." Sebastian said, the darkness folding around him like a cloak.

The Queen smiled. "Now then, you may inform me of your plan. "

* * *

Magnus was walking on the grey empty streets, his usually spiky hair plastered to his forehead by the rain. With his hands deeply borrowed in the pockets of his soaking wet pans and his forehead creasing, he had never felt so alone.

He had told himself it would be different, this time. Had come to believe, that maybe, just maybe, he was ready to do it. Take the step with someone, a plunge into the unknown. How he had been that naïve, he didn't know.

He had come to forget, in a moment of temporary insanity, that in the end it was the people you loved the most that ended up hurting you.

So many people he had met, so many stories he had participated in, he couldn't even remember them all. It hadn't bothered him all that much before, not really. But with this case, with Alec, he didn't want to be left behind. He didn't want to tell the story. He wanted to, for once, be a part of the end. To be a part of the past.

He had seen and done what he wanted to. He had felt love, and pain, and friendship. The last experience, the last missing piece he needed to complete the puzzle, was to grow old, too die.

But how could he sacrifice this for someone who had betrayed him like Alec had? How could he jump into the unknown, the darkness, with someone who had wanted to push him?

Alec was young and so human. He didn't know the consequences of his actions, he couldn't. Magnus knew he had a responsibility for himself too move on, to forget about Alec, forget about them all. As much as he hated Alec for his actions, he sincerely wished that he could love him in spite of it. But he couldn't. He hated him for spoiling his chance at a normal end. Hated him so much for poisoning their love, so much that his body was trembling with anger.

Still, in the flickering light of the streetlamps, Magnus Bane silently began to cry.

* * *

Clary sat in her bedroom in Luke's house, a pencil resting in her fingers. Her curly hair was spilling down on her drawing, and crumpled pieces of paper lay scattered around on her small desk. She had been drawing something horrible, something she couldn't seem to take of her mind even while sleeping.

Ever since she had seen the wings, the pure white wings the color of snow, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it.

Hadn't stopped thinking about the owner of the wings. In her mind she saw the beautiful angel, but also the gruesomeness of what had been done to it. It was calling out to her in some way, and to Clary, the easiest way to express this call, was to simply draw it.

And here she sat, the sketch complete. It was disturbing, she had to admit. The angel was backed up against a brick wall supposedly radiating slightly. It's face was twisted into a mask of horror. The back of the angel had two ragged stubs sticking out, where the wings had been. A strange looking rune with sharp ragged corners had been cut into the angel's skin. Blood was dripping thickly from the wounds. Apart from where the angel was, there was simply darkness.

She turned the sketch around with a shaking hand, unable to look further at what she had done. She couldn't, because she somehow knew, that this was exactly what the angel was facing. With a sigh, she stood up, scraping her chair against the floor.

She stomped of to the kitchen, where she splashed icy cold water in her face, as if she could wash the horrible image away.

* * *

Simon slid through the unlocked door into Luke's house, and nearly bumped directly into Clary. Water was dripping from her hair, and in her eyelashes tiny water drops had settled down. She looked tired, Simon thought, and pale.

"Oh, hey Simon." She said, and smiled. He continued to study her, and noticed she was still very skinny. Had she been dropping weight again?

"Hey, why are you staring? Do I have something in my face?" She rubbed a finger against a patch of perfectly clean skin, and held it out for inspection.

"Nope your good. It's me, I'm just tired." He told her, steering around the subject of her poor state. He thought that after they had brought Jace back, she would have been happy. But with the message they had received at the institute, and the weird condition Jace was in, it was clear to Simon that she was far from happy.

"Do vampires even get tired?" she asked, eyebrows raised and a hint of suspicion in her eyes, and Simon was about to reply, yes of course they did, when she sighed and turned around.

"I wasn't expecting you, but it's nice you're her. Everything's been so crazy lately.

Clary really wasn't herself.

He walked to Clary's room in silence, and Clary was just about to open the door, when Simon smelled something. A different sent. Alerted, he grabbed Clary on the shoulder and was about to yank her away…

When she opened the door. The room was, strangely enough, empty. Simon relaxed again, wondering what his instincts were playing at.

Clary shot him a questioning look. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, sorry" He replied and gave what he thought was a reassuring smile.

Clary continued to study him for a few seconds, before she coughed and turned away.

Inside her bedroom, the sent was stronger. Simon shrugged his bad feeling of, and dumped himself on Clary's bed. He was about to ask her how she was, when she gave a little gasp.

One hand was hanging loosely down the side of her body, the other clutching a piece of paper. She was shaking slightly.

"Clary?" he tried.

She turned around, her face white as a sheet, handing him the paper.

A soul wrenching sketch of an angel with torn wings, facing darkness was on one side of the paper. Something Clary had drawn, he recognized the style.

He slowly turned it in his hands.

It was written in a delicate handwriting with the same pencil that had been used for the sketch.

'This is you' it read. The message sent chill like sensations down Simon's spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! thank you very much for reviewing and following/favoriting. I wrote a longer chapter this time for you guys to enjoy! I hope you like it! :)****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments  
**

* * *

Jace was standing in his bedroom at the institute, the lazy afternoon sunlight blocked by heavy dark curtains. And he was feeling particularly frustrated. The message Sebastian had sent them had been cruel.

But the look on Clary's face had been even worse.

He could still see her features, normally delicate, but then twisted into a mask of horror he hadn't seen since the time they had been in Valentines basement.

He slowly raised his hands and examined them. He did still glow true, but instead of the clear light he had first radiated, it was now more a dark twinkling luminosity which made him look very fairytale like and not at all like the shadowhunter he was. Sometimes it did light up though. It had done so just an hour ago. He didn't know why or even how it lit up, it just did, and apparently it did randomly. Even so, it didn't really matter much to him; its function seriously made it worth it.

It served him like a shield, blocking away any kind of attack his enemies might come up with. At first it had hurt anybody at the slightest touch, but it had somehow come to learn who his enemies were, and who his friends were. He had tested this on a group of Moloch demon he had tracked down. It was nearly like the mark of Cain.. only it didn't kill.

Still, It was good, because he would need it to eventually kill Sebastian once and for all. The thought of this made his ball his hands into tight fists. He couldn't wait to be rid of him. For them all to be rid of him.

He had already planned the…

The door handle to his bedroom turned and Isabelle burst through his bedroom door, not giving the dark curtains any notice before quickly speaking.

"Sebastian wrote something to Clary. No nasty things particularly, but still... She's quite shaky. I thought you might like to know right now. "She glanced around his room, undoubtedly wondering what she had interrupted.

Jace's anger dissolved and turned into an unnerving feeling instead.

"What did it say?" he asked his voice weirdly calm.

Isabelle cleared her throat before continuing.

"Well, apparently, she had been sketching.. An angel, and more precisely the angel that was owner of the wings Sebastian sent us. It's very heart wrenching to look at. "

Isabelle paused, and continued when Jace remained silent.

"I would show you, but Clary has the drawing. She asked us not to tell mum, and frankly I get it. It isn't like it's a clue about Sebastian or anything. It's very personal." She rattled on.

His patience spent, Jace interrupted.

"Izzy, can you just please get to the point?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Right, well she left her bedroom, and when she and Simon returned there, Sebastian had written something on the sketch. I saw It myself, and I'm sure it's the same handwriting as the other message. "

She took a deep breath.

"It read; this is who you are."

Icy anger filled him again, as he thought about what this would do to Clary's mind. And what kind of associations the Clave would make if they found out about this he couldn't guess.

"Who knows about this?" Jace asked, no longer able to control the emotion in his voice.

"You, me and Simon.. I think Alec is still sulking in his room, I don't know about what though.."

Jace ignored the last remark about Alec. He would deal with him later.

"Clary's right, we should keep it that way then. I'm going to talk with her. Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Actually, no.. She told Simon that she wanted to be alone, so Simon left and called me to tell me what had happened. "

"Crap. That's not safe, what if he's still lurking around her bedroom? Worse, what if she's gone somewhere else than the house and he's waiting for her? I have to go find her!"

He had already rushed through the door when Isabelle caught him by the arm, and their eyes met.

"Jace. You know Clary can handle herself. Go to her for support, not like crazy protection minded Jace. "

He knew she was right and nodded. Isabelle released her grip on his arm. He then continued down the hallway, already dialing Clary's number.

* * *

Clary was lying flat on her bed, her sketch crumbled into a ball in her hand,her hair a bright red fan around her head. It was like it was burning into her palm, the words internally etched into her skin. She kept going over the meaning of the words, over and over.

Did he mean that the angel was her? Was she in some kind of danger, or in some kind of darkness? Or did he mean that she had caused the angel pain? That it perhaps was her fault that the angel was suffering…Did he mean, that she was, was like him..

She tried to remember what had made her draw the angel in the first place, but she couldn't. It had come from somewhere else than her mind. From someone that she knew. But after she had drawn the sketch, the strange sensation of another mind present in her head had faded.

She would have to get over this she decided. It wasn't something she should think about further.

Her phone conviniently begun to vibrate, indicating that somebody was calling her. She reached after it on her night stand and saw it was Jace. She immediately picked up.

"Clary?"

"Hi" she said.

"I heard about the message. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, I guess it just shocked me there for a moment. But really, Jace, I'm fine."

Jace was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Okay, if you say so. Should I come over?"

"No, I'll come back to the institute; I promised I wouldn't stay here while they were gone so I should get back. Anyway I was thinking we could try and get a hold of Magnus so he could help us research. Did you speak with him?"

"No, I haven't."

"Weird….Well, see you In a few?"

"Yeah"

Clary hung up, and got out of bed, reaching for a jacket and quickly walking out the door carefully locking the door after her. Her mother and Luke were in Idris with the council . The message from Sebastian had of course been the reason for the stress. They were trying to find Sebastian, and of course the angel, but with no luck.

Meanwhile they had trusted her and Jace, and the rest of them with the institute for the time being, with the current crises still going on they couldn't be at the institute. It had been decided that it was safe enough for them to stay alone.

She couldn't summon the anger she was supposed to feel, about them leaving her here like she was a child. Truthfully it felt nice to be away from the center of everything, and she didn't want to give her mother a heart attack by visiting Idris herself. Ergo she stayed.

The streets looked their usual, cars honking, cabs everywhere. People walking on the streets, some in a hurry, some taking their time.

Clary was just about to pull over a cab, when she bumped into a woman, making all her things spill onto the street.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! " Clary exclaimed.

The woman remained oddly quiet, and started to pick up her things. Maybe her tight bun was giving her a headache, Clary thought, and bent down to help. She picked up a ring, and then when her vision went white.

She couldn't see from the light. Everything was so bright. Then she heard something. Someone, calling her name.

Her vision returned as quickly as it had gone and Clary shook her head, not knowing what to think about what she had just experienced.. She was about to hand the ring to the woman, but realized she was gone.

People were staring at her, sitting smack with her but on the ground. She quickly got up to avoid further attention, scraping of small bits of rubble from her jeans. She didn't see the woman anywhere on the street.

Looking down, the ring in her palm was warm. Small runes were engraved in its silver, but nothing Clary could read. They looked right, though. Safe. She felt she had connected to it somehow. She slid it onto her ring finger. It was slightly big on her but it slimmed down by itself, becoming a perfect fit. Clary raised her eyebrows.

The ring was clearly magic. She would have to ask Magnus about it.

* * *

They were all gathered in the library, him included. Alec didn't want to sulk anymore. He needed to protect the people he cared about, needed to be a part of whatever was coming. His eyes were still puffy and red from crying. He would address the problem that he was missing a chunk of his heart later.

When things were over, when they had killed Sebastian. Maybe he could get Magnus back. He had to be able to prove himself somehow. Get Magnus to forgive him.

Alec still felt Magnus's lingering lips on his, and he missed them. He missed them. Yes, he would do anything to be forgiven. But first, there was another task he had to do. And he was going to focus on it with all that was left of his heart.

"Alec?" Isabelle tried. Alec felt her eyes on him. She was worried, but he didn't feel like being the subject to her sympathy.

"Look, Izzy, I'm fine okay? I don't want to talk about it."

She sighed and went back to reading the dusty old book titled "Ancient myths and legends".

They were looking for something that would help them learn more about Jace's condition, that would help them in killing Sebastian and then curing Jace.

Both Jace and Simon sat in chairs, though none of them seemed prone to studying.

"So, Magnus will not be helping us?" Simon directed his question to Alec.

Alec sighed. "No. I don't think he will. After all, I did try to kill him.."

"Alec! That was not what you did!" Isabelle exclaimed, eyes thundering.

"Close enough" He mumbled. Why Izzy was so upset he didn't know.

Jace coughed loudly. "I think we have established that Magnus is not available to us anymore. Question is, where do we find someone who can speed up things here?"

Izzy gave him a murderous stare. "Well, if you started studying, we could figure things out sooner".

"True sis, but what's the chance we will ever find something?" Jace argued.

"I think he's right, Izzy." Alec said.

"Boys!" she sighed, closing the dusty book. "So lazy"

"Okay, so, anyone in mind Jace?" Izzy started.

Clary arrived in the library, cheeks red from the cold, her red hair a ocean of tangles.

"Sorry I'm late, but I bumped into this woman, and well.. Hey what's going on?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Oh well, we just found out that things didn't turn out so well between Alec and Magnus. Magnus left." Simon told her.

Clary's face twisted into a mask of concern. "I'm sorry Alec."

Alec pretended that she wasn't making that face out of pity for him. "It's okay Clary. We were just talking about who we could contact for help"

Clary nodded and zipped her jacked of, put her messenger bag on the ground and went to sit with Jace.

"Hey" She told him quietly, lacing her cold fingers into his warm ones.

"Hey" he replied back, looking deep into her eyes. Reassuring her.

"Attention to earth, Jace, Clary!" Izzy bossed them, though smiling slightly.

"Sorry" Clary threw an apologetic smile and let go of Jace's glowing hand. Jace smiled smugly.

"I was thinking we could look them up" Jace suggested. "Warlocks in our area. See which one will fit best for the job."

Izzy and Simon agreed and they all started discussing possibilities. But Alec couldn't focus on the conversation. He had an itchy feeling that something was wrong. He had been watching her since she arrived. She appeared to be rubbing something on her finger, but he couldn't see anything. Occasionally, she would play with something like it was.. he didn't know.

"Clary!" Alec said loudly, startling everyone. Jace and Izzy exchanged a weird look which Alec ignored.

"Why do you keep rubbing your fingers like that?" He asked her.

Clary shook it away. "Oh, it a ring I found on my way over. It's quite special, magic I think. I was going to have Magnus look at it, but now I guess he can't.. why do you ask?"

Izzy, Simon and Jace all looked down on Clary's hand.

Jace took her hand and examined it. "Clary. your not wearing any ring."

Clary looked confused. "yes I am, don't you see it? Maybe it's because it's magic.. I'll take it off so you can see then"

She grabbed the ring and yanked hard. A jolt went through her body and then her eyelids began fluttering.

"Clary?! Clary?" Jace exclaimed.

She opened her eyes again after a couple of seconds

"yeah I'm here, I'm fine." A little out of breath. She looked down at her hand. Then she looked directly at Alec. " It won't come off.."

Izzy sighed. "Crap. Like we don't have enough problems already…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**Once again; I'm very thankful for everyone who took an interest to my story. I'm loving your response, keep it coming ;) Anyways, since it is christmas holidays, and I finally have time to read, I've decided to read some of your stories, so if you review, maybe you could recommend me something of yours to read?! that would be awesome! ****  
**

**Well sorry I kept you waiting. Happy new year!  
**

**And once again: I'm not Cassandra Clare, I don't own the mortal instruments. ****  
**

* * *

Clary was seated in one of the many rooms of the institute in her quest for solitude. It was a bedroom, furnished identically to all the other bedrooms, simple, practical and clean. The afternoon sun was pouring in, revealing clouds of dust dancing in the air with a weightless grace.

Clary fiddled with the ring on her finger while she red. The book on her lap was heavy, the binding made of old decaying leather. It was a book about fairies, written by a Shadow hunter sometime in the eighteen hundreds. She suspected the book to have been one for private use, a sort of notes for himself, as It was not really an official book. She had only been able to make out the first name of the author on the yellowing page, which was Jem. She also made out the word London. Maybe she would check out this Jem later. For now she relied on the book and the information it might contain.

Clary studied the page of the book, which was opened at the chapter concerning fairy language, running her finger over the crisp page. Sure enough, it did say that fairies used some kind of magic rune alphabet, but there was no translation code to help her. Only one single translate rune, which the book claimed to be very powerful. What it did exactly was not elaborated. With a sigh Clary carefully placed the old fragile book on the dusty surface of the lone chair next to her.

Massaging her temples with her hands, she felt frustrated. Clary did well know she would probably never figure out what it was, until it actually did something. Surely the fairy queen would know, although Clary doubted she would ever get anything out of the queen let alone be able to get away if she first entered the fairy's domains.. And if she ever where to attempt this, how would she convince Jace and the others that it was a reasonable idea..? She would have to do it alone. With enough planning, and a carefully laid plan, perhaps it could be done, but it would be a very stupid risk unless the ring really served as a threat to her. All this summed together effectively made it Clary's plan B.

As for plan A, it was to ask the warlock they would soon encounter. He might know something. Clary hoped he did, for her plan B was really a risk, even for her.

But she needed to figure out what it was. She had a strong feeling that the ring was very important in some way, but she didn't know how, which worried her very much. It might as well be manipulating with her right now! She didn't think it was though. But it still was weird, she hadn't been able to find anything about it in the library.

She looked down at it once more, as if staring at it would make it reveal its secrets. But of course, this was not the case.

Clary hastily got up, her head throbbing annoyingly as she did so. Ignoring it, she went out of the room, carefully closing the door after her, forgetting all about the old ancient book of fairies in her hurry to meet with the others.

Where was it again, they had arranged to meet? Clary felt foggy, as she skimmed her brain for the information. Finally realizing it was in the library, she turned on the heel and made her way down the corridors to the library.

The doors where wide open, light flooding from the room, as the corridor was several shades darker. When she got closer she could hear an unfamiliar voice. It was a sore light tone, and Clary guessed it would be the warlock Alec had suggested. Even thought they had always relied on Magnus, Alec had apparently been introduced to a couple of other warlocks that where reliable, and this would have to do.

Clary made the last turn through the doors, and entered. Alec, Izzy and Simon were all seated in a comfortable looking sofa she had not seen before. Jace stood near the warlock.

Pearl Thon White, was her name, Clary remembered from Alec earlier.

"Clary" Izzy said, raising an eyebrow at her, scowling at the same time. "Your late, where in the angels name have you been?"

Clary threw her what she thought was an apologetic smile. "Sorry, everyone, I didn't notice the time." Izzy silently scolded her, and Jace was staring intensely at her as If he knew what she had been doing, or rather considering doing. But then his expression softened, and Clary let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Thank god no one could read minds…

"Uhm hello" Clary awkwardly greeted Pearl.

Pearl was a beautiful woman, even her warlock trade fascinating. Her skin looked, in fact, as the surface of a pearl; Shiny, in a baby pink tone. Her eyes seemed to be baby pink as well, and they too looked polished. Here hair fell to just above her hip in dark brown curly waves. She was wearing a plain blue pencil skirt and silk blouse, with matching heels.

All this seemed so unlike a warlock that Clary was temporary befuddled. Pearl just seemed so modern, a very unusual warlock.

Pearl smiled warmly. "Hello Clary! I've heard a great deal of you."

Clary's eyebrows shot up in surprise. But before she could ask from who, when and what, Jace cleared his throat.

"Ladies, ladies. Could we keep our heads on the subject?" Jace asked politely and in a very non-Jace like way.

Pearl nodded turning her gaze from Clary to Jace. "Patience, now."

Clary joined the others in the couch. As she sat she just saw out of the corner of her eye Simon and Izzy's hands slip out of each other. Both a little flushed, Clary wondered what they were possible flushing about.

"Well" Pearl began, as she studied Jace's bare arms. "This does seem peculiar."

"This may get uncomfortable"

"Uncomfortable is my middle name" Jace told her very confident.

She wrinkled her brows in concentration, and started mumbling something Clary didn't understand. Some warlock language.

"You know, Pearl is nearly 1000 years old." Simon whispered to Clary, obviously not wanting to break the warlocks concentration on whatever she was doing.

Clary gasped. " That's impressive! Then, she surely must have some answers for us."

Clary felt very hopeful, suddenly, and once more turned her attention to Jace and Pearl. Jace's arms were getting brighter, and Pearls breathing shorter as she clutched Jace's one arm in her perfectly manicured hand. The room suddenly began to reek of heavy magic. Then suddenly, there was a blinding light and Clary gasped together with Simon, Alec and Izzy, as she suddenly could not see. Then she could hear something, she hadn't heard before. A voice saying her name. But it didn't sound like it was coming from anyone around her. In reflex she whipped her head from side to side, trying to diminish where it was coming from, but it seemed like it was around her, rather than coming from one place.

Then slowly her vision returned, a little blurry, the finally sharp again and the voice disappeared with it. Pearl stood where she had before, a little sweaty, and Jace looked perfectly fine, although a little bewildered.

"What did I just do to you?" Jace demanded, looking at everyone in turn.

"What in the ANGELS name was that?" Izzy demanded likewise. Simon did just look befuddled.

Pearl sighed.

"I did manage to reach contact with something in your body Jace, in your mind. There was definitely the feeling of the presence of an angel. But it seems I could go no further, and I must have activated that surge of light when I did try. "

"This gets better and better" Jace mumbled, looking bewildered down at his hands. Clary walked over to him, and took his hands in hers. They were warm against her own. She let herself relax as she inhaled his familiar smell of soap, and he breathed out to.

"What does this mean, did you figure anything out?" Simon tried, Pearl not being very informative.

"It means that I can't help you". She told them, matter of factually.

* * *

Clary ran down the hallway, down the elevator and finally reached Pearl.

"Pearl! Wait!" She gasped.

She had wanted to ask Pearl about the ring, but she hadn't been able to do it in front of the others for some reason. They had been far away in discussion, in what to do next, and Clary had managed to slip away without questioning. She did feel bad but she would have to live with it.

Pearl turned around. " Clary! Hmm. And what more can I do for you?" She asked her, her eyes very intruding.

"I was wondering about magical rings. Fairy rings particularly. You see, I stumbled upon one the other day, and I don't know what it does."

Pearl raise one delicately plucked eyebrow. "Fairy rings are usually dangerous business, designed to trick the minds of the carrier. Though some are useful, the largest part of them are bad.

"Are you wearing one?" she added, looking suspicious.

Clary automatically hid her hand behind her back even though the ring was not visible to anyone but her. Suddenly she felt she did not want to show it to Pearl. She would misunderstand it.

"No" She lied.

"Well, then, unless you have it to show to me, I can't really say more." Pearl concluded, still looking at her.

"I'm afraid not." Clary lied again.

"Very well, I will be off now, Clary." She nodded, and turned walking towards the door of the institute. As she slipped through the door, Pearl's voice suddenly boomed in Clary's head.

"Don't let the ring fool you. If you control it, it can be great."

Then she was gone, and her voice gone with her.

* * *

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! **

**Well first of all, I thought you were all great with giving me reviews, so I thought I would treat you with a chapter a bit faster this time :) **

**Seriously, your reviews mean everything, and I'm so glad you take the time to write them! I love you guys for reviewing. Questions are welcome, and i'll answer them here in authors note with each chap, so fire away! **

**So happyfunnygirl: Yes, Clary's plan B is to talk to the queen. As to if she is going to, I really can't say! ;) Thanks for your review and question, your seriously great! Get ready for a special sneek peek of chapter 6!**

**Oh and about sneek peaks: I'll pick one review every chap to recieve a sneek of the next chapter! :)  
**

**Well one with the real deal. **

**So today, I thought it was time to get a little romance, but also some more action. I really hope you enjoy even though it's not the longest chapter! Review please;) **

**WARNING*Cliffhangers* ;)  
**

**Bye!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare, I don't own the mortal instruments, only my plot.  
**

* * *

The streets of New York seemed to Alec exceedingly grey. He was wondering around after they had actually given up on figuring out what was wrong with Jace. The clave would have to do that, after they of course had caught Sebastian. Until then Jace was downprioritised.

Now that Alec didn't know what exactly to do, he found himself on a very familiar street. Magnus apartment was before him, and Alec didn't really know what he was going to achieve by coming here.

Tryingly he went to the front door, and tried turning the doorknob. It clicked open, and Alec slipped inside. It was clear there hadn't been anyone in there for days, and Alec's heart sunk to his stomach. He had been wanting, hoping that Magnus was there, but he was clearly gone. Alec let himself lean against the door, as he slid down, to exhausted and disappointed to even cry. As he sat, his eye suddenly caught the attention of a white envelope, and he hastily got up, heart pounding in expectation.

Alec gently ripped down the envelope, which had been stuck to a door with clear tape. It didn't read anything on the outside, so he quickly tore it open.

In his palm was a smooth stone the size of a pea attached to a silver chain. Along with it there was a small note. Alec put the chain back in the envelope and with shaking fingers unfolded the note.

_Alexander. If you ever fall into grave danger, smash the stone. It will allow me to track you. I love you, but I can never forgive you. Magnus Bane._

Alec read the note, feeling hopeless and hating himself incredible amounts. He put the note in his pocket, and slipped the chain around his throat. Tossing the envelope away, as a tear escaped his eye.

* * *

Isabelle was in Simon's apartment, sitting against Simon on the couch, her legs resting on top of his and their fingers entwined.

They would all come up with another world saving plan tomorrow, and until then, Isabelle planned to enjoy her alone-time with Simon.

"I can never tell what you're thinking about, you're such a riddle sometimes" Simon said, looking down at her with a warm look in his eyes. Isabelle felt her stomach flutter, something it didn't do very often.

"I'm thinking of you" She replied, kissing him lightly on the lips. Simon smiled his geeky sweet smile. Even though he wasn't really very geeky anymore, he had his moments and Isabelle loved them. They were so rare in all the seriousness of their lives.

Simon let his free hand up and caressed her cheek, making Isabelle blush furiously. She wasn't the blushing type, but Simon just did that to her. She could tell he was nervous about something.

"What is it?" She asked him, teasingly and smiling.

Simon let out a nervous laugh, a glint in his eyes. " Well, I've been thinking about us, you know?! And, uhm, well.." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Isabelle said, suddenly nervous too.

Simon once again put a cold palm on her cheek. "I think I love you, Isabelle." He said, and the words made her heart dance in joy and she couldn't help but smile like a fool. He loved her! And she loved him. She loved him. Isabelle opened her mouth to reply…. And the door to Simon's apartment crashed open and demons were coming in.

Isabelle jumped up immediately reaching for her whip, the first demon already in front of them. She felt Simon bump up against her back. "Were surrounded already" Simon told her, crouching and getting ready to fight.

"Crap. This is bad." She said, and looked around. With white scaly skin, black holes for mouths, and tentacles with teeth instead of hands, Isabelle recognized them all as Raum demons, incredibly fast and also regrettable poisonous. There were about 11 of them.

"We need to get outside, in the sunlight, or we'll never win. Maybe we can lure them out with us." Isabelle whispered incredibly low, knowing Simon could hear her. She felt Simon nod, and knowing they had no time to plan anything she would have to improvise and do it well. She needed to think like Jace would think.

The first demon attacked and Isabelle swung her whip as Simon sank his fangs into one of the demons.

* * *

Clary didn't know where she was. It was dark and she was blind. And someone was calling her name. It wasn't a woman, nor was it a man. It was the angel. The poor ruined angel, with the molested wings. Clary felt a twinge of pity and called out in the darkness. "Where are you?"

No answer came, only her name, again and again in long moaning pleas. She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling, telling her the direction she should pick. Clary began walking, stumbling away in the darkness, hoping to reach the angel soon, oh soon.

* * *

Jace was in panic, sweat running down his face. Clary had been in his room mere 10 minutes ago, and now she was gone as he had been getting them dinner at Taki's.

There was no sign of any battle, which gave Jace only little peace. He grabbed a few daggers, as he ran for the institute doors, down the suddenly very long corridors. He finally reached the doors, tearing them open with a pounding heart. "CLARY!" Jace called out to the streets. No answer came. Jace made a quick decision and ran to the right, accidently pushing a lone stranger out of his way, as he became more and more desperate.

And then he saw her. A bob of red hair turning the corner, her delicate features visible in the harsh street lights. Jace called out her name again, but she was already gone and he cursed as he raced towards the corned, confused and worried.

He turned the corner and finally reached her, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. Jace gasped as he saw her eyes. They were open, but they were empty and he couldn't see his Clary in them. They were sprung and bright red, making her skin look very white in contrast.

Jace shook her shoulders violently. "CLARY!CLARY!CLARY!". What was going on! Clary felt like a wax doll, lifeless in his hands, but he kept shaking her, waiting for some kind of response.

"CLARY! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

And then suddenly her eyes seemed to come into focus. "Jace?" she said, blinking furiously with her eyes.

"Oh thank god, Clary!"

He pulled her close into a long embrace, then remembering her state, let her go.

"How are your eyes?" He asked her, still confused as to what had happened. Had she been possessed?

"They hurt" she grimaced, "And I can't really see". Jace sighed and pulled out his stele. "Here, I think an Iratze will do you good."

Clary stuck out her hand to him, and he took it, gently carving an Iratze into her skin.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, better." Clary said. But her eyes were still the same horrible color.

"Before I ask you what happened, we should really get back to the institute. " Jace said, and Clary nodded.

"Yeah. But really Jace, I'm fine. Nothing bad has happened to me, at least I don't think so." She said and smiled, her eyes just wrong against her other normal features.

Jace didn't feel reassured. "Don't say that" he said and took her hand to lead her back to the institute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for taking quite a long time posting again! Been super busy! Anyway - Anaire, I know you submitted a review as a guest, but I really appriciate it! If you make a profile, i'll send you a sneek peek for your inspiring review! Just write if you do! **

**To everybody else: I love your support, and hope you will continue to review, and therefor help me becoming a better writer, or just boosting my confidence :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, I do not own the mortal instruments!**

* * *

The queen sat on her throne, built of many layers of clear cold ice. She wore a matching luscious dress made out of real ice crystals, all of them gleaming in the misty room. She took a sip of her cup, as a farie approached her, whispering something into her ear.

The queens lips turned up into a satisfied smile.

Sebastian sat not far from her, dressed in black from head to toe, his large dark cloak covering most of his face. The darkness in the room clung to him, like he was death himself.

"It has been done." The queen informed him in a sugar sweet voice.

The queen got no reply from him. She only saw his lips turning into a cruel smile before he turned away and left the throne room, the darkness following him out.

* * *

Isabelle ducked as one of the demons tentacle hands neared her throat, and almost stung her with its poison. She yelped out as a second one came striking from behind catching her by the arm, and immediately feeling the demons venom spreading into her veins. Within minutes she knew she would be unconscious. "SIMON!" she yelled, clawing at the demons tentacle, desperately trying to wriggle free from its iron grip. Simon finished off one of the Raum demons with a quick snap of its head. The demon corpse only lingered a few seconds before evaporating.

Simon caught a look at Isabelle and knew that things were very bad. He began clawing his way through the demons, their violent tentacles slashing him open. Isabelle couldn't do much but try to keep the demons from killing her completely, but she could feel her strength leaving her body and knew she wouldn't be able to much longer. Through a blurry sight, Isabelle still saw Simon trying to reach the windows, and the demons trying to prevent him. Then she heard a loud bang and then a smash, and the afternoon sunlight was pouring in. The demon on Isabelle's arm let go, and slithered away as they all disappeared.

She got up on her wobbly legs, Simon instantly by her side. "What do I do?" He asked her looking worried. She felt dizzy. "I need to get to the institute right away!"

Simon nodded. "Can you still walk?" Isabelle nodded. "But not for long. We need a cab." She felt a sickening nausea, and her head was throbbing. Simon nodded. "Yeah, okay, let's go."!

Together they hurried down the stairs and onto the streets. Quickly they hailed over a cab and crawled in. Isabelle felt herself loosing grip of reality as the blood in her veins burned intensely. The edges of her vision began to blacken, but she willed herself to stay awake as Simon squeezed her hand. She made it far longer than she should have been able to, and she was still conscious as they reached the institute. But just barely. Then she felt her heart making a weird thumb, and was claimed by the blissfully peaceful darkness.

Simon maneuvered Izzy into his arms, paying the concerned-looking cab driver, and worried about how he would be able to get her inside the institute now. Even though he for some reason had been able to stay in the institute, he couldn't himself gain access to it from the outside. He was a second away from panicking.

Simon counted himself for the luckiest person on earth, when he spotted Alec. He quickly reached Alec. His eyes were red and swollen and his look was sad. But Simon didn't have any time to consider what had happened with Alec. Not at that moment. Alec's eyes widened as he saw Simon with Isabelle in his arms. "What happened?!"

"Raum demons attacked us in my apartment. Izzy, she's been poisoned." Alec's expression changed from sad to focused. "We have to get the silent brothers right away!"

Then they both ran up to the door of the institute, as the befuddled cabdriver drove away. Once inside, they rushed Izzy to the first room they could find. She was moaning in her sleep, looking pale and very sweaty at the same time. "I'm going to contact the silent brother right away. Stay with her!"

With that Alec hurried out of the room, his footsteps thumping in the exact same pace as Isabelle's – fast. Too fast.

Simon took her hand, which was cold inspite of the sweating and her racing heart. "Don't die!" he told her, again and again. It seemed to Simon he had waited an eternity, before he finally heard voices in the hallway.

* * *

Clary could feel Jace looking at her, but she still couldn't quite se. Her vision was blurry, and everything she saw, she saw through a sheet of red. It didn't hurt that much, but she knew Jace in his mind would be freaking out.

Clary sighed as Jace stayed silent.

"Look. I know it probably looks bad, but this ring is actually helping me! It was going to take me to the angel. I heard it, and it was screaming my name! If I got to it, maybe it could help us! Maybe lead us to Sebastian! Your just going to have to trust me on this one!"

Clary considered mentioning Pearls words, but stopped herself. It would probably only make Clary look more suspicous, if he found out she had been investigating on her own.

This thought scared her the second it had crossed her mind. Had she just kept something from Jace, because SHE didn't want to look suspicous?

Doubtfully she glanced down towards her hand, praying the ring wasn't influcencing in a bad direction. But then again, Pearl had said it would be of great use. She let the matter drop. She had to trust her judgement, if she wanted Jace to trust it as well.

Jace sighed, and Clary could tell he was far from convinced.

"Look Clary, It's not that I dont trust you. I just, I don't trust it! I mean, just look at your eyes! This isn't worth the risk.."

"Well, that dosen't matter. You know I can't get this of my finger, even if I wanted to." Clary muttered, disappointed that Jace didn't trust her.

Jace opened his mouth to answer...

and the door opened, revealing Alec. Clary could just make out that he was shaking.

"Alec, what?..." Jace started.

Alec shook his head. "Raum demons attacked Simon and Izzy today, in Simon's apartment. Izzy got poisened badly."

"What? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We called the silent brothers, and she's being treated right now. But a minute more and... we would have lost her."

"Things are getting serious." Jace said, and Clary felt his eyes on her again.

"But why were they attacked? Did they want something?" Clary asked.

Alec didn't get a chance to answer before Simon entered the room as well.

"Hey."

"Simon! Are you okay?" Clary got up and walked to him, her vision still not normal.

Simon nodded. "Yeah I am. Kind of used to getting attacked by now, and Izzy's being treated. On the positive side, it's much more exhilarating than playing Dungeons and Dragons all day." He offered her a cheaky smile.

Clary felt relieved, but only for about two seconds because then Simon gasped. "What's wrong with your eyes!"

Instantly her hands felt clammy, and she was nervous. She didn't need to be told of by Simon after Jace had, it made her feel like she was a child.

"It's nothing." She tried, but of course she didn't get away with it.

"Stop acting like it isn't something Clary! Your life could be in danger. We can't trust that thing!" Jace exclaimed, sounding annoyed. As he said it, Clary felt, angry. Angry that Jace was accusing her ring. Something that was helping her, and something that would help them. She didn't understand how he couldn't just realize this.

"That 'thing' is what's going to save us all." She snarled, turned on her heel and stomped out the door, leaving Simon, Alec and Jace in stunned silence.

* * *

Simon was the first to talk.

"Was that really Clary?"

He looked over at Jace, who didn't look too happy.

"It worse than I realized.. That ring is taking control over her. You could see it in her eyes"

Alec nodded in agreement.

"What happened tonight with you and Clary anyway?"

Jace sighed, and told them the whole thing. He was glowing slighty, as he talked. The more he said, the more wary Simon felt. When he was done, Simon couldn't stand still.

"We have to get that ring of her! Or we have to do something!"

The look in Jace's eyes was dark. "I agree."

Simon noticed Alec fiddling with the chain around his neck, like it was important. But of course, Simon knew that was a stupid thought.

"We should watch her." Alec suggested, looking at Jace, waiting for him to approve.

"I don't think just watching her will be enough." He said, and Simon realized they would have to lock Clary away to keep her safe.

"We will have to trap her, until we can get that ring of her. It's the only way." Simon said it quickly, not liking the sound of it. Both Jace and Alec nodded.

"We should do it tonight. There's no way to say when she will wonder of again, and I just won't lose her like that." Jace looked a little broken as he said this.

The three of them looked at each other. Things were not going according to plan.

* * *

Clary paced back and forward, absolutely furious. How they had the nerve to actually lock her in her room? Steal her stele and weapons. Her blood boiled as she remembered Jace's words.

_"It's for your own sake. Clary, try to understand! You're not you!"_

It was ridiculous the whole thing. She clawed and trashed the furniture in the room, until she stood with the bedside lamp in her hand, and something in her mind clicked. Slowly she lowered the lamp, stunned in silence.

I'm not me, she repeated in her head. I'm not me..

"JACE!" She yelled, knowing he probably wouldn't be far. Sure enough it wasn't long before Jace was standing before her, a wary look in his eyes, and Clary knew it had been bad.

"Jace." She repeated. "I know I haven't been me. The ring. It's not controlling me. But it's manipulating my thoughts, making me do things I shouldn't do. Say things I shouldn't say. It's a cunning way to fool us."

Clary took a step towards him, but Jace still looked suspicious. "What? You don't believe me?"

Jace stayed in a stiff position for a few seconds longer. Then he straightened out and exhaled.

"I'm sorry. It's just very hard to see if your actually you. But I believe you're you now."

Clary smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing him for so long that she nearly lost her breath. She felt her body responding to Jace's hard smooth surface, shuddering with pleasure. She could feel his heart beating faster as well. Clary had been supressing her urges for so long since Jace's fire, it was amazing to be able to kiss. She slipped on hand around his back, the material of his shirt soft. His hand went through her hair, tugging it lightly. His other hand was nearing her back, under her shirt and going upwards...

Then, abruptly he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She tried. But Jace just shook his head looking confused. "Nothing. Nothing."

Clary swallowed her dissapointment, and changed the subject.

"Well.. I had to say something. Something important. The one controlling the ring. He wants a book – a book we apparently seem to have access to, here in the institute…I don't really know how I know this, I guess the ring is some sort of connection.."

Jace raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. "All right. I'll go get it, what's the title?"

"About that.. It's not in the library we have to look. It's hidden in the institute, but I'm the only one who can show you where. I know it's risky, since I could be influenced so quickly, but we need this book! Trust me Jace. Trust me to remember that this is important. Because somehow I know, that if our enemies get this book, our chances will be very small and then everything will have been in vain.

Jace looked like he was calculating a million things, and Clary hoped he would just agree.

" I also know that they know where the book is. " She added, hoping it would push him in the right direction.

Finally, he nodded. " I trust you." he said, and Clary felt both very relieved and ashamed. She hated the fact she would now have to betray his trust, but it was the only way she would be able to escape the institute. She had to find the book, and she knew where it was. She would make the sacrifise, to save everyone else.

Because it was her duty to.

"Would you trust me with a new rune? It came to me a couple of days ago, and I wanted to try it on you, I just didn't get the chance yet." She lied, crossing her fingers that Jace wouldn't realize it was a trick.

"What does it do?" Jace asked her, narrowing his eyes. Clary gulped.

"I think it kind of works like a tracking spell. I'm not sure though." She was mentally rambling. Just do it Jace. I'm doing it to save you, just fall for the trick! I'm Clary! Your Clary, trust me,oh just trust me!

Something in Jace's eyes sofftened, and he nodded.

"Here, you can use my stele! Where do you want to draw it?" He asked her. Clary's heart almost broke as she knew how he would loath what she would do next.

"On your back." She took the stele in her hand, it's cool touch reassuring. She gave him a nervous smile, and he turned around.

Then she lifted his shirt, and began to draw. Jace flinched a little as she did it. A binding rune would do. She didn't want to silence him; she couldn't bring herself to such cruelty.

The rune was nearly complete. She just needed to connect two swipes.

"I'm sorry." She told Jace. He only just managed to turn his head, when she completed the rune and Jace's legs collapsed from under him while he yelped in shock. He looked at her in complete disbelief and Clary felt her insided turn.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't explain to you what I need to do now. You would never have let me. Forgive me.." She told him sincerly, begging that he would some day understand.

Clary then began drawing runes on the wall; runes for a portal.

"I can't let you do this!" Jace spoke to her back. The comment stung, but she kept drawing. She had to keep focus. She had to forget Jace.

Then Jace yelled.

"ALEC! QUICK"

Clary knew she had about 30 seconds to complete the portal, and rushed the runes, drawing at a speedy rate. Jace was using his arms to manover towards her. She heards footsteps in the hallway as she was on the last one. By the time it was finished, Alec stood in the door, Simon right behind him.

They looked down at Jace, and then at Clary.

"CLARY! NO"

"NO!"

"Damn it, Clary, DON'T DO THIS. DON'T!" Jace yelled.

Feeling about as worthy as a pile of crap, Clary activated the portal. The last thing she heard was their yelling voices, screaming at her to come back, as she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you liked this very long chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Been busy!**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and all that stuff! A lot of the reviews have been from guests, and that's of course brilliant. Although I still have to recommend all you guys to create profiles! :)**

**Anyways, thank you for your attention a patience! PLEASE continue to review, it means a great deal.**

**I was feeling a little down after i posted chapter 6, because there weren't many responding, so reviewing really does mean alot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Claire, I don't own the mortal instruments.**

* * *

Over time, Clary had done her fair share of portal travelling. But she knew she would never get used to the uncomfortable feeling that went with it. Still she was grateful it was an ability she had, or she would have never gotten away from the institute. Now she was being rushed through space, tumbling around, much disorientated, but also focusing intensely on where she wanted to end up.

She landed smack in the middle of the pandemonium club, where all kinds of people were dancing, sweating and laughing. They hadn't at all noticed her appearing out of thin air, which suited her just fine. Clary didn't know why she had gone here. She had panicked in the moment in the institute and thought of the first thing that popped into her mind. Now she was here, in the middle of the blinking neon light and the loud thumbing music and for a moment she could almost imagine things as they used to be; simpler times, when Simon had been a human and she had just been her. When her biggest problems had been getting home from the club in time, or getting Simon a girlfriend.

She pushed the feelings away as quickly as they had come; if it hadn't changed she wouldn't have had Jace. She was a shadowhunter now and she had to deal with the problems that came her way. That was just how her life was.

She began pushing her way through the crowd of people, moving towards the exit as she didn't want to linger in the club mixed with mortals and supernatural beings. She never even noticed the fairy that had been watching her, as she abandoned the night club in favor for the dark streets of the city.

As she walked, she tried to remember what she had learned from the ring, dividing it all into facts.

Fact one: Sebastian wanted a certain book, and with the book Clary knew they would not stand a chance against him.

Fact two: The book was with the angel. Clary knew that the angel would be where Sebastian was, but she still couldn't grasp that Sebastian thought he didn't have the book. Did he know the angel had it? Or was he unable to retrieve it from the angel? If that was the case, Clary knew she would be walking directly into a trap, if it wasn't in dangerous enough in the first place.

Fact 3: The ring had some kind of connection with another mind which sometimes meant Clary hearing thoughts that belonged to someone else's head. This was the source of all the information she had. Which also meant Sebastian was working with somebody.

Finally fact 4: The ring was extremely dangerous. She knew she had to get rid of it as soon as she had used it for her purpose. How she would do this she didn't know.

In the middle of thinking through all this, in one split of a second, Clary could have sworn she saw a glimpse of something polished baby pink. But she quickly concluded it had been nothing.

She stopped abruptly on the street. She had thought things threw, and she knew what she needed to do. She would never be ready to do it, so there was just no point in delaying it further. She had to do it even if it meant her not getting out again. Even if it meant being stuck with Sebastian.. She grabbed her cell-phone from her pocket and called Jace. It was only fair that he knew what she was going to do.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Clary? CLARY!"

He sounded upset and Clary immediately felt awful.

"Yeah it's me."

"Come. Home. Now! Are you insane? I will find you and drag you back if I have to!"

She ignored his threats.

"Jace I'm calling you to explain what I'm going to do"

Then he fell silent.

"Tell me."

Then Clary told him everything about the book, the ring, the angel and everything else.

"CLARY! You can't be seriously considering walking straight into the arms of Sebastian! You can't do that! No! We don't even know where he is!"

"Jace, you know as well as I do that I have to do this. The ring can take me there. I'm sorry but I have this feeling about it, and this book could mean either everything or nothing. And trust me, we need it to mean nothing. "

"I know I said I wouldn't be too protective anymore but that's a promise I'm going to break. I'm going to find you Clary, and I'm going to drag you back here where you can't be hurt. Trust me on that!"

Clary didn't reply. She understood where he was coming from. She would have been furious to. She hung up, and closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice of the angel that was always in her head. Then she was blinded into a familiar state of darkness, with only the cries of the poor broken angel to follow.

* * *

Jace was blinded with anger, and didn't know who to channel it out on because the truth was that it was nobody's fault except his own.

They all sat around Isabelle's bed. They had already called Jocelyn to explain to her what had happened.

She had reacted extremely calm to the news, and wouldn't be coming back. They were after all looking for Sebastian. And where Sebastian was, Clary would also be. Jocelyn had informed everyone on the council of this new piece in the puzzle, and new way of finding Sebastian had become an option.

A simple tracking spell. Not on Sebastian but on Clary.

Maybe that was why she was acting so calm about it. Jocelyn had to feel confident that they would get her back.

Maybe Clary's idea of going to Sebastian's lair hadn't been too bad after all. Still Jace wasn't sure he would ever let her out of sight if he got her back again. No, when he got her back again. When.

Either way they had all been told to search for Clary despite of the fact that Jace knew they would not find her anywhere else but in the near of Sebastian. The thought made him shudder.

Then Jace noticed Izzy staring at him from her bed. Jace had to admit, she had healed remarkably well and he knew she would be up again soon. Which is how he also knew she would be back to nagging him now.

"Jace she will be fine. You have to relax now or you're going to blind everyone in the room."

Jace looked at his hands, and noticed he was glowing fiercely. He started to contain it until it was a mere sparkle.

He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he finally began breathing again.

"This angel forsaken fire is getting to me, I swear!"

The room went quiet, and they were all staring at him.

"Never mind."

Jeez.

Then Simon got up from the side of Izzy's bed.

"Well we can try to find Clary or we can sit here and be a bunch of the histories saddest supernatural beings. I think I'm going with the first!"

Alec stood up from his chair as well.

"Simon is right. We can do this for the angel's sake! We have to do this!"

Jace fully agreed.

They were going to find Clary no matter what. They had to.

* * *

The room was dark and the air was heavy. It was near pitch black and all you could see was the outlines of shadows, one silhouette raised above the others.

The little patch of moonlight was the only light there was.

Then a high ringing voice spoke echoing through the damp cavern.

"We need the boy. The dark haired boy. Retrieve him tonight."

The figures bowed for the highest shadow and then shuffled hastily away into the unknown darkness.

* * *

That was it! Please review, and I promise I will post a little faster!


End file.
